


Form Beetron

by RosyBee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 4 Klance & Adashi, Alternate Universe - Beetron, Established Relationship, F/F, I'm Sorry™, M/M, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyBee/pseuds/RosyBee
Summary: Tossing the VLD Crew into the BEE Movie!





	Form Beetron

**Author's Note:**

> Pawllen = Lion, like paws and lions and ehhh

The alarm-clock went off with a _buzz buzz_ and Lance rubbed his eyes. He slowly dragged himself out of bed to rinse off his honey sleep mask, he returned to the room and saw Keith lying there. He gave him a small peck on the forehead. Keith slowly blinked awake, he was rolled together in all of the blankets and looked at Lance, "What the buzz man I was sleeping!" He muttered and Lance grabbed his arm literally dragging him out of bed. 

There was soon another buzz buzz and Allura's voice was over the comms, "PALABEES! We need BEETRON!" The two guys groaned and grabbed their Palabee armor. They quickly changed (in front of ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) each other cause they're mature) and raced down to their Pawllens.

"Stay safe Sharpstinger"

"Will do Samurbee"

-=+=-

The Pawllens were flying in the air as they approached robear that the witch Haggar created. The robear was attacking the hive and they needed to kill it. "FORM BEETRON!" Keith screamed and they began to fly in a flower formation and flew into the clouds forming Beetron. "Form Stingersword!" Keith called and they formed a bright pink sword and stabbed the bear in the eye. 

-=+=-

Then they all had a nice swim in honey. Keith and Lance did a smooches, Adam and Shiro did smooches, Allura and Romelle did the smooches! They all the love each other respectively uWu uWu 

 

Le end


End file.
